


Waterloo/滑铁卢

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Knowing my fate is to be with you.





	Waterloo/滑铁卢

**Author's Note:**

> lof旧文搬运！  
> 是修改过&加了注释的滑铁卢！

1- 

这是一场无声的战役。

而且是一场至关重要的战役。

 

2- 

从卡拉格推开天空体育的化妆室大门的那一刻，战争就开始了。坐在化妆椅里的加里内维尔在化妆师的刷子之下巧妙地抬起眼皮，瞥了他一眼，随后意味深长地翘起了嘴角。

这将和卡拉格人生中面对的许多有关内维尔的战役都不大一样，因为那个时候，他身边往往还有其余的十个人可以和他一起把对面的死敌球队干到见不了明天的太阳，而如今这种情况——

利物浦对曼联。

卡拉格对内维尔。

是他自己一个人的战斗。

3- 

古人有云，先发制人，才能立于不败之势。

于是卡拉格轻巧地划过战术板，一边感叹着现代科技真他妈神奇一边轻描淡写，脸上还带着笑意地说：“没有人会想长大成为加里内维尔。谁他妈的会想当加里内维尔？”

然后他望向曼切斯特人似笑非笑的面容，知道对方已经接招了。

 

4- 

古人又云，见招拆招，才是长久之计。

“你们看这个卡拉格。”加里手握小棍子，在屏幕上指指点点，“看到没，这是亨利，这是卡拉格。亨利轻松地过掉了他，就像过清晨的马路一样。但你知道最精彩的是什么吗？”

内维尔抬头，温柔地微微一笑。

“他甚至能被自己的队友过了。”

 

5-

“你们有没有觉得——”

亨利一只手拿着沾了了半截番茄酱的炸土豆，另一只手则充满智慧地点着桌面，若有所思，仿佛陷入了对于世界极大数学难题的攻克，“自从卡拉格来了之后，演播室越来越乌烟瘴气了。”

“你是想说硝烟四起吧。”雷德纳普擦了擦嘴，然后撕开了面前的水果盒，“我倒觉得挺好的，电视台的收视率涨得前所未有的快啊。”

 

6- 

看到没，这就是资本主义的阴谋。

 

7- 

战争规模很快就克制不住了。

战火从电视上蔓延到了网络上。

“你在这场比赛前是喝了假酒了还是怎么着？”

雷德纳普顶着卡拉格的死亡注视，还是忍不住笑出了声。

没办法，看着卡拉格在防守时连着滑倒两次——虽然大家是一个俱乐部的——实在是太他妈好笑了。

 

8-

然后就蔓延到了场下。

“内维尔先生，你死定了。”

 

9-

一般情况下，战斗进行到这个地步，已经有点收不住的意思了。纵然老油条如天空，也开始害怕万一这俩评论员要真在演播厅里打起来怎么办。连Getty Image都看出来了：

“卡拉格已经受够坐在内维尔身边了。”

 

10- 

但是实际上，情况比大家想的要好一点。

 

11- 

卡拉格盯着内维尔（和他正在外放的苹果手机），难以置信地摇了摇头：“他们怎么没有人让你当更衣室DJ呢，这样搞不好曼联的荣誉墙里就能少掉好几个奖杯了。”

内维尔用不输他的难以置信看了他一眼：“这是ABBA。”

“我知道这是ABBA！”

卡拉格大喊道。接着他就看到内维尔满脸都写着震惊，再具体一点的话就是——“这世上他妈怎么会有人不喜欢ABBA？！” 

“ABBA真的很难听，八十年代流行乐就是狗屎，你知道吗。”

内维尔气得又发了好几条推特贬损卡拉格。

 

12

内维尔灾难的音乐品味很明显没有就此止步。

“Wonderwall？”卡拉格要尖叫了，同时不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你知道他们是个曼城乐队吧。”

“我知道啊。”

“你知道他们每场演唱会都辱骂曼联吧。”

“我知道啊！”

卡拉格震惊了。

“曼城从来都不是曼联真正的敌人。”内维尔摇了摇头，“曼联真正的敌人只有利物浦。”

卡拉格差一点就要脱口“你还记得缅因路吗？”但由于某种原因，他忍住了。

可这还不是最可怕的，最可怕的是当加里内维尔和诺尔加拉格被放在一个节目上做球评。卡拉格发誓，自己对着那个视频笑了两百遍。

内维尔从来没那么尴尬又可怜过，曼城的死忠粉头足球流氓加拉格先生一点也不给这个身为自己粉丝的曼联名宿面子，气氛过于紧张，内维尔可能出了两升汗，脸上的定妆粉都快被他搞得脱妆了。

卡拉格本来是喜闻乐见的。然而在内维尔拿回那个写满了“你不配为英格兰踢球——诺有缸留”的吉他时，卡拉格还真的有一点义愤填膺。他拍了拍内维尔的肩膀，第一次，决定嘴下稍微留点情，暂时休战，想几句人话出来安慰一下自己的现任同事。

“舔狗舔到最后一无所有。”他沉默了一下说道，“别理他了，他就是个混蛋。”

内维尔什么也没有说，就是叹了口气，然后开始思考怎么才能在不伤害到琴的情况下把上面的字擦掉——当然，诺有缸的签名要留下来。

卡拉格突然觉得生气。

 

13- 

“他那么骂你？你都不生气？还想着要留着他的签名？”

“那他妈可是诺有缸！”加里大喊道，“你要是诺有缸我也不生你气！”

 

14-

卡拉格决定证明一下自己。他要宣告世人，就绿洲那五个音节从头循环到尾的吉他音乐，他也能唱。

于是他在下一次的公司派对里毅然决然地点播了一首弯的我，不出所料地得到了全场的掌声。然而他扫视一遍全场，就只有加里内维尔一个人挂着副堪比西蒙考维尔的表情，好像要给卡拉格打分似的。

“一般吧，也就那样。”

卡拉格觉得内维尔不仅脚不好使，耳朵可能也有点问题。

 

15- 

“迈克尔欧文的英格兰梦幻阵容没有选你诶。”

加里一边吃着饼干，一边刷着自己的平板。

“哦，所以呢？”

卡拉格冷哼一声，不为所动。

“以防你感兴趣，他选我了。”

“哦。”卡拉格依然保持冷漠。

仿佛是怕他没有听见似的，内维尔把椅子哗啦啦地拖过来，手里还在拆新一包饼干：“再防止你感兴趣——贝克汉姆的梦幻阵容也选了我。而且不是英格兰，是世界范围内的。”

卡拉格转过头，面露复杂的神色盯着他：“所以你想说什么？”

内维尔咬下一块饼干：“你自己踢什么位置的你心里有数吧，唔？”

卡拉格冷漠地看着他，就在内维尔以为他是无话可说，暗自在心里给自己记下三分，准备把椅子拖回去之时，卡拉格突然开口：“你饼干渣掉到衬衫上了。”

“去你的，我才没有。”话是这么说，内维尔还是很紧张地低头看了看自己的胸口。

“这儿。”

卡拉格伸出手去，帮他拍掉了胸口的饼干渣。

 

16- 

日子过得太快了。

卡拉格有时候回到家，也实在是累得很，懒得去在自己的小本本上记下今天自己和内维尔究竟是谁全取三分，赢得胜利。因此大部分时候他会偷懒地画上一个平局，小心地不让内维尔真的超过自己。

但事实上是，随着这场战争的推进，或许是出于疲劳的心理，或许这是什么长期作战的人都会有的厌烦情绪。

他有点想休战了。

 

17- 

有相同想法的似乎不止他一个。

 

18- 

加里内维尔走了。

这代表着如果卡拉格想的话，他可以将这视为内维尔的一次溃不成军的败退。毕竟临阵脱逃也是投降，他大可高声宣告自己的胜利，昭告天下，在这场利物浦对阵曼联，卡拉格对阵内维尔的长期拉锯战中，卡拉格没有让他的俱乐部丢脸，更没有让他自己丢脸，他打败了内维尔，自己过于优秀的战术表现，让对方只能跑到国外逃之夭夭。

而他确实这么做了。

【加里内维尔滚蛋啦！来天空台之后最开心的一天！】

 

卡拉格知道自己赢了，他是胜者，他可以先去五金店买个奖杯，然后再把自己的名字刻在上面。他再乐意一点的话，还可以在底下刻上“加里内维尔——大撸蛇”这样的字样。

19- 

他给自己弄了个纪念品。

他把自己的头像换成加里内维尔了。

非常有纪念意义，不是吗。

 

20- 

换了不止一个。

 

21- 

说老实话，撇去那些所有的电视作秀，撇去那些为了炒作而故意夸张了的嬉笑打闹，哪怕是从球员时刻开始，即使自己对内维尔并无任何特殊的感情——他也分得清什么是对和错，什么事客观，什么是理智。

正如他知道，在天空共事一年多，加里内维尔绝非是什么坏人。

相反，他是个，业务能力极佳的，好人。

“我祝他在瓦伦西亚的事业一帆风顺。”

他是真心的。

 

22- 

他决定将这场战争画上一个完美的平局，自己和内维尔各得一分，来日再战。

 

23- 

直到有一天他看着瓦伦西亚的比赛——这没什么好奇怪的，足球是他人生唯一的爱好，看足球比赛是他唯一的消遣。更不要说自己现在作为一个足球评论员，看球赛更是理所应当。

他看着加里内维尔站在瓦伦西亚，站在西班牙的土地上，手舞足蹈地指挥着场上的球员。他瞥了一眼比分表——没事，只要能苟住最后十分钟，内维尔就可以迎来一场久违的胜利了。

内维尔赢了，他看到瓦伦西亚少帅的脸上露出如释重负的表情。虽然他的战斗还没结束，因为一会儿还有赛后采访。但好歹今天的提问，会比往常的更好应付一些。

卡拉格鬼使神差地发了条推特。

 

24- 

“干得好，加里。”

内维尔笑了：“他就是个麻烦精。”

 

25- 

去他妈的鬼使神差，都是借口，他是有意的。

 

26- 

他也不知道自己怎么回事了。

我又不喜欢加里内维尔。他想。我又不喜欢他。

他再次确认了一下，加里内维尔，曼联队长，头号死敌。即使是在英格兰的队伍里，他也不是卡拉格的朋友。他们之间的交往，一直都像是这样……完全是受于更高级别的要求。

你要专业，卡拉格。正像他以前跟自己说的那样。你不要让你的情绪左右你的业务表现。

所以我不讨厌内维尔。他想。但我绝对不会喜欢他。

 

27- 

或者加里内维尔也没有那么烦人。

某天卡拉格开着车上班的时候突然想到。彼时广播里正放着ABBA的Mamma Mia，他一边无意识地哼着跟着音乐哼着旋律，一边用手指在方向盘上打着节奏。

【why why, did I ever let you go?】

——为什么我当初要放你走？

 

就像ABBA其实也没有那么难听一样。

 

28-

人类的本质是真香。

 

29- 

他不记得到底是什么事情导致了他这么做的——也许是杰拉德在ins上发了些什么，也许杰拉德说了些类似“托雷斯是我合作过最好的前锋，我想再一次和他踢球”这样的话，又或者是——管他呢，杰拉德说的话老多了。再说他现在喝了酒，也没空去想那么多。

或许是威士忌的错。

但是卡拉格知道自己现在正在机场，如果抓紧时间，他能赶得上今晚国王杯瓦伦对战巴萨的赛后。

他能见到他的。

 

30- 

我需要见他。

卡拉格在飞机上想，他把这归咎于为失重。但其实不是的，他知道有什么别的东西抓住了自己的心脏，有什么别的扼住了自己的喉咙让自己呼吸困难——

他需要见内维尔。

加里内维尔。他想了一下，自己从多久以前就知道这个名字了？十五，十六……或许更早。但他从来没有试图去了解过他，甚至没有真心地问候过他——他又不喜欢英格兰，何必呢？对于卡拉格家族这种俱乐部主义者来说，国家队从来都不如俱乐部重要。他从来没有在某一天餐厅偶遇的时候，随便和他寒暄两句，或者询问一下曼联的状况。他从来没有这么干过。

他知道内维尔二十多年，认识他十多年，但在那么多的时光里，他所了解到的一个内维尔，甚至不如自己以前一年在天空了解到的那么多。

他曾经有二十多年的时间，久到感觉像一辈子。而现在他却在一架飞机上和一场不到两个小时的比赛争分夺秒。

哪怕是一年前——内维尔还在他身边的时候，在他解说的每一场比赛旁，在每个比赛后的演播厅里。他离自己那么近，自己只要一伸脚就能碰到他的椅子——

而自己从来，一次，根本，完全都没有想到要说一句话，要说一句至关重要的话，一句他也许早就该说了的话——如果不是为了什么莫名其妙的自尊和面子——他早就该说了的话。

他突然意识到自己是多么渴望能抓住这次机会。

因为他见到过这样的机会有多么容易溜走。

 

他也经历过什么都抓不住的绝望，他知道作为“被留下的那个人”是什么感受。正如十多年前，有个男孩不管他怎么规劝，还是跑去了西班牙一样。

但这一次不会再和以前一样了。他不再是那个穿着利物浦球衣的小男孩，被罩在俱乐部的屏障之下，二十几岁，坐在房间的床上，再怎么捏紧手心也只能任许多东西从眼前溜走。他退休了，马上就要四十岁了，像这世上的许多其他人一样有着稳定而踏实的工作，他可以决定自己的人生——

他可以抓住想要抓住的东西了。

 

31- 

在去往酒店的路上，卡拉格焦虑地刷着手机，APP推送着一个比一个惊心动魄的比分。让他不由得暗自在心里祈祷，希望内维尔不要在自己见到他之前就跳楼。

 

32- 

他到了。

比分定格在了0-7.

太惨了，就算对手是巴萨也太惨了。

卡拉格半是焦急半是忐忑地推开了酒店的房间门，那一瞬间他的心跳快得让他以为自己是来救人的。然而幸好的是，他没看见一个坐在阳台上想不开嚷嚷着要跳楼的内维尔。那人正坐在床上，神情安详，歪着头，目光像是在追踪地毯上的一粒灰尘。他听见门被打开的声音，抬起头，才看见卡拉格站在那儿，便虚弱地微笑了一下。

他站起身来，笑着捏了捏鼻子：

“你今天不会在这世上找到输得比我还惨的人了，不是吗？”

卡拉格点了点头：“是啊。”

内维尔叹了口气，摆了摆手，随后毫无预警地抬起头，目光锁定在卡拉格身上。卡拉格也意识到他在看自己，因此安静地等着他开口。

但是五分钟过去了，什么都没有发生。

 

“你知道么。”他顿了顿，目光稍稍偏移开来，定格在卡拉格手边的电视柜上，“谢谢你今天来了。”

“我会来的，我不是早说了要来看你比赛的嘛。”

内维尔抬起头，露出一个疑惑却带着自嘲般笑意的眼神：“那你可来的太晚了。”

卡拉格下意识摇了摇头。

“但我赶上赛后采访了，不是吗？”他听见自己咽了咽口水，“好吧，其实那个我也没赶上。但是鉴于主教练就在这里，我想问什么就能问什么。”

 

内维尔大笑起来，走到他身前，像是想要给他一个拥抱。卡拉格伸出手来相接，却被眼前的人结结实实扑了个满怀。

内维尔双臂缠上他的脖颈，偏过头，正正好好吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

……好吧，这可是新鲜事。卡拉格想。我只知道人赢球会接吻，原来输球也会接吻的吗？

 

但是考虑到内维尔吻技其实挺好，卡拉格就不对这个吻多发牢骚了。

 

卡拉格觉得他们一定吻了有一个世纪，内维尔离开他的时候，头都是晕的，视线都比平时模糊了些，他看着内维尔缓缓收起踮着的双脚，忍不住问了句：“怎么样？”

内维尔点点头：“挺好的。”然后又补了一句：“比我想象的要好。”

卡拉格改不了这抬杠的老毛病了：“所以你以前还想象过？等一下——在回答这个问题之前，先回答我：我和斯科尔斯哪个吻技更好？”

内维尔低着头，目光却朝上看去，望着卡拉格的眼睛。他的手指从刚才就放在嘴唇上，像是在寻找什么东西，这会儿，他把拇指放进了嘴唇里，然后轻轻地吮吸了一口，分离的时候，发出“啵”的一声声音。

卡拉格确定自己咽口水了，并且产生了大胆的念头。

但是在实施大胆的念头之前，他要先做一件重要的事。

“加里。”他喃喃道，“加里内维尔。”

他又重复了一遍，像是嫌自己先前那遍不够正式似的。

“你刚才说今天在这世上我找不出比你输得还惨的人了。”卡拉格顿了一下，以便整理自己仿佛已经出错的呼吸，“我认同了你，但实际上，我不认同。”

“因为这世上还有个比你输得更惨的人。”

他望着内维尔栗色的眼睛，仿佛那里面有一片无垠的宇宙。

 

他轻声说：“那就是我。”

 

他缓缓地单膝跪下，内维尔急促地抽了一口气，往后倒退一步却正好撞在衣柜上。他的手机铃声不合时宜地响了起来，循环播放着ABBA的滑铁卢的副歌部分。过于欢快的旋律却在内维尔的脑子里砸下一个个重锤——他从未这么希望ABBA能他妈的不要唱歌了。

 

【我已溃败而你赢得胜利】

【只能答应从此以后一直爱你】

【就算我想躲开也无路可逃】

【我的命运就是和你在一起】

 

卡拉格眨了眨眼，飞快地抿了一下嘴，用他自己都不敢相信的，坚定地声音说道：

“加里内维尔。”他说，“你愿意——愿意——”

内维尔要喘不过气了。

“接受我的……”

然后他顿了一下。

内维尔离窒息只有一步之遥了。

“做我的……”

内维尔快死了。

“我的意思是说……”卡拉格就不明白，自己平时那么能说，为什么关键时刻舌头就会打结，“我的意思是你……算了！”

卡拉格双臂一挥，一拍大腿，一副背水一战的决绝模样。

 

“我爱你。”

 

这三个字原来这么好说。卡拉格想，虽然他刚才紧张到吸气忘了吐，不过还行吧。

这比连着踢十场球还要他妈的累啊。

 

就在他话音刚落的那一秒，内维尔长长地，如释重负地呼出一口气。他反手紧握着身后的衣柜，好让自己不要滑下去。不知道为何，他的双腿此时显得格外无力：

“你吓死我了！我还以为你要求婚呢！”

“说得好像我想这样一样！”卡拉格指着自己一条腿大叫道，“我也不知道它是怎么变成这个姿势的！”

“看来你的脚确实不太好使啊。”

“住嘴内维尔，不要逼我收回刚才那句话。”

 

他缓缓地也放下另一条腿，双膝跪在地上，宛如败军之首跪地求饶。内维尔此时也走了过来，想是想要拉他起来一般伸出一只手。而卡拉格则握住内维尔伸出来的手，近乎虔诚地吻了一下。

“我爱你。”他又说了一遍。

内维尔发出“嗯”的一声，卡拉格不用看也知道，他脸红了。

 

然后他睁开眼，抬起头，看到也正在低着头望他的内维尔，神情突然变得狡黠起来：

“怎么？难道我不值得再一个吻吗？”

内维尔想说不值得，但是他没法憋住自己的笑意了。既然敌军都能放下身段投降，自己何必还要在这而死撑呢？就算是像拿破仑一样伟大的将军，也有滑铁卢的时候。

何况我大概也没拿破仑那么伟大，他这么想道。随后他便朝着跪着的卡拉格倒了过去。

真重啊——卡拉格想——我要被压死了——

但是内维尔的吻很快就夺去了他思考的能力，所以他也就不计较了。

 

“哥！”房间的门突然被推开，“我刚打你电话，你不接，外面有——”

 

……发生了什么？

 

菲尔·瓦伦西亚助教·加里内维尔亲弟弟·真正的红魔人·前BT员工·内维尔盯着正在地毯上亲得忘情的两位中年男子，突然觉得——

要窒息了。

看来呼吸不顺的毛病也许是内维尔家族的潜在病症。

 

33- 

“生姜。”

“菲尔。”那人顿了一下，菲尔似乎都能看见他在皱眉，“现在十点了诶。”

菲尔的手还没有从眼睛上离开。

“生姜，这是紧急事件。”他悲痛欲绝地说道，“你不会相信刚才发生了什么的。”

当事人事后表示，他他妈差点被这对兄弟吓到哮喘了。

照顾一下呼吸系统真的有问题的人，好吗？

 

34- 

加里内维尔回来了。

天空台再次张开怀抱欢迎了他，而天空的粉丝们也对此喜闻乐见，并没有拿出一副对待自家俱乐部的跳槽球员的态度对待他。内维尔回到天空的第一场解说，空气显得格外快活，他的手指正在解说板上滑来滑去，却突然定住了。他抬起头，望向桌子对面的卡拉格——

“你一直盯着我看干什么？”

内维尔知道自己笑了，他很努力地咬着嘴唇，想让笑意不那么明显一点，但他知道这已经是徒劳了。

“没有办法，他实在是太想你了。”

琼斯像每个优秀的僚机那样，立刻接话。而内维尔的目光却一直落在卡拉格身上，对方则也是面带微笑，意味深长地看着他。

“我等你等了六个月呢。”

 

琼斯思考了一下，

或许天空台可以考虑新的营业方式了。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是注释：
> 
> 1\. 卡拉格于2013年下半年加盟天空体育，而在此之前内维尔已经在那里工作了两年。
> 
> 2\. “谁他妈的想当加里内维尔”和“卡拉格能被自己的队友过了”都是真实的发生在节目中的斗嘴。只是这两句嘴炮发生的时间其实是在17年左右，我这里为了戏剧效果……提前了好多（其实就是表达一下他俩斗嘴的中心思想 懂就好 懂就好）
> 
> 3\. 内维尔在14年（还是13年，反正差不多那个时间）在推特上发了一条配有卡拉格在防守时多次滑倒视频的po（并嘲笑了他，说“你喝醉了吗？”）
> 
> 4\. 卡拉格真的在一次节目中说过“内维尔你死定了（you're dead）”虽然应该是开玩笑的。
> 
> 5\. Getty的配文和那张图都是真实存在的
> 
> 6\. 内维尔喜欢ABBA，也喜欢绿洲oasis，绿洲著名歌曲wonderwall大内好像还会弹。但是绿洲主唱连姆加拉格和主音吉他诺尔加拉格都是著名曼城粉丝。天空真的把诺尔和他放到一起做过一期节目（时间线我同样也改了），气氛相当尴尬……内维尔也给诺尔（诺有缸）寄过自己的吉他，有缸就写了那些话在上面寄回来。
> 
> 6.5. 缅因路（曼城老主场）的最后一场比赛是和曼联的德比，当时上了三个92班成员首发的曼联1-3负于曼城。事后报纸评论弗格森“你靠一群孩子什么也赢不了。”
> 
> 7\. 绿洲出了名的旋律简单。
> 
> 8\. 卡拉格唱歌跳舞都不错。杰拉德说的。他说卡拉格唱歌跳舞的本事比他踢球还好（？？？？）
> 
> 9\. 弯的我就是wonderwall（我是不是夹带太多私货了）西蒙考威尔是英国达人秀评委，著名选秀节目毒舌评委。
> 
> 10\. 欧文和小贝的梦幻十一人都选了内维尔但没选卡拉格。
> 
> 11\. 卡拉格在内维尔执教瓦伦之后发了那条庆祝推特，然后把自己的推特头像换成了内维尔（还换了俩）
> 
> 12.这句话摘自大嗓在每邮的采访。
> 
> 13\. 卡拉格唯一的兴趣爱好就是足球，跟他聊除了足球以外的话题他会不说话或者生气2333333（欧文说的）
> 
> 14.well done gary。 卡拉格著名推特，并被好事记者在赛后发布会上念给了内维尔。内维尔之后说"he (carragher)'s a troublemaker." 
> 
> 15\. 卡拉格和内维尔球员时期应该真没什么交情。卡拉格说他们俩之间是纯粹出于专业的礼遇，关系不坏，但也从不会问他任何私人的问题（球员时期）。卡拉格一家都是俱乐部主义者，把俱乐部的荣耀看得重于国家队，卡拉格本人也说过觉得英格兰（在他的职业生涯中）不如利物浦重要。
> 
> 16\. 抓不住的男孩……唔……（追风少年啊）
> 
> 17\. 内维尔率领瓦伦西亚在国王杯客战巴萨，被碾压了0-7，当天晚上卡拉格真的在巴塞罗那探望内维尔。
> 
> 18\. 有好事群众在推特上问过内维尔他的两个电视搭档ed和carragher谁吻技好，内维尔：我选斯科尔斯。
> 
> 19.小内在瓦伦西亚给哥哥当助教
> 
> 20.生姜真的有哮喘（而且小内和生姜关系特别好来着23333）
> 
> 21\. 内维尔回到天空之后，那一段真的发生过（真的！是真的！妈的……）


End file.
